Death Note Character Sheets
by Sephian
Summary: Before I'll be writing my story, I plan to make character sheets first. This would come in really handy whenever I'd create my first Death note fanfic, especially when I'd have to keep my own characters in line . All of this will be dedicated to Character sheets. I greatly appreciate anyone who might have any comments or suggestions. I'm doing this to improve my writing skill.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Before I'll be writing my story, I plan to make character sheets first. (This would come in really handy whenever I'd create my first Death note fanfic, especially when I'd have to keep my own characters in line). I'll be creating five character sheets in all, four girls and one guy.

As to why I've chosen to make only one male character sheet, you'll know once I create the story summary ;)

One more thing about this story: I'm not overly crazy on making this a death note character x oc despite the number of girls I'll be including in the story, I plan to focus more on the plot and the fabricated/canon Death Note mythos that I would incorporate in here.

So for now for the first character sheet.

* * *

**Character Sheet**

**•Actual Name:** Elle Alea Langlais

**•Alias:** L (A/N: Chronologically, she is considered the sixth), Lea

**•Sex:** Female  
**•Age:** 23  
**•Height:** 5'9  
**•Weight:** 53 kg  
**•Eye/Hair color:** Navy Blue/ Indigo for the eye color, her slightly wavy shoulder length hair curls at the ends and is a soft shade of ebony black.  
**•Hair style:** She usually ties her hair into a bun, she varies the styles (Chignon, French Twist, Loose or Braided Updo)  
**•Skin Tone:** She is described as having fairer skin compared to her sisters', mostly due to the fact that she prefers avoiding the heat of the sun  
**•Facial Features:** She has unassuming look about her. She has heavy lidded eyes (A/N: It actually makes her look extremely tired or as if she just woke up) and normally has her thin lips pursed, her straight eyebrows give her a nonchalant expression.  
**•Outfit:** She favors loose and unrestricting clothing (her casual ensemble consists of plain or printed loose shirts, baggy shorts and slippers), however, she is fond of wearing elegant sheath dresses and pear shaped, approximately knee length dresses for formal occasions.  
**•Attitude:** Elle is usually indifferent and nonchalant about most matters. In stressful situations, her detached attitude breaks under pressure and she starts to show doubt and uncertainty. She is also known to be more observant and quiet around people, even her own allies, and talks only when necessary or when the situation forces her to. Her only exception lies with her sister, with whom she talks openly with in hushed tones.

**•Quirks:** She constantly taps her fingers against desks or any other flat surfaces whenever she feels bored or impatient. Unlike her sister, she always maintains an upright posture. (Describe certain interests or habits that your character has. Please decide on at least one.)  
**•Likes:** She enjoys styling her hair into different buns or braids, and is fond of the taste of caramel or toffee flavoured drinks or food.

**•Dislikes:** She dislikes loud noises and humid or hot environments. She is easily irritated (although she hardly shows it) by impulsive and impetuous individuals.

**•Religious Views:** She was originally christened as a Protestant, but turned into an Agnostic later in life.  
**•Political Views:** She is indifferent to politics.  
**•Occupation:** Detective  
**•Family Members/ Close friends:** she is closest to her younger sister, Gertrude, M and N. (A/N : I'm referring to the successors of the original M and N, of which I'll soon make a character sheet. As for the name of her sister, I haven't decided on that yet. Now for Gertrude, he's a colleague of her sister. I will be creating a character sheet for him as well. )  
**•Strengths:** Her analytic and deductive skills are her greatest strengths. She is also regarded as a very persistent person, often thinking and experimenting different scenarios and ways to find a credible pattern or a logical analogy to any chaotic case she undertakes.  
**•Weaknesses:** Despite her inherent ability to reason out her ideas, she is viewed by others as a social recluse. She keeps most of her thoughts to herself and hardly converses even when asked a question or spoken to, she will respond only when she considers it needed.  
**•Fears:** She fears for the safety of her twin sister, she is afraid losing both physical and emotional contact with her only sibling.

•**Organization:** None

•**Medical illnesses, diseases or syndromes:** Even though she's the older sister, she was briefly diagnosed with a mild case of Dependent Personality Disorder as a child. Her medical file regarding this is still kept confidential, it is unknown (even to her own sister) whether she has outgrown this psychological disorder or is currently undergoing treatment in undisclosed conditions.

**Stats:**

**•Intelligence:** 9/10

**•Creativity:** 8/10

**•Initiative:** 8/10

**•Emotional Strength:** 7/10

**•Social Skills:**2/10

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering, Dependent Personality Disorder characterizes a person to be somewhat anxious in dealing with people and are emotionally dependent on others. I find it interesting, especially with the fact that she most likely avoids small talk/chit-chat and her apparent closeness to her younger sibling compared to her other associates.

And yes, you've guessed it right. She has some French blood in her, not all wammy kids are British :P

Phew. XD

I had to do a lot of research for this, not to mention the fact that it had to fit in with the right type of personality I had in mind.

So, reviews please? I'd really appreciate some feedback.(Kind of nervous about this one, even if I don't have any reason to be)but tell me rightaway if she seems too much of mary-sue. I won't mind, plus I'm doing this to improve my writing and character building skills.

Please bear with me though if I don't reply immediately.I try my best to maintain my school life and at times I find it hard to enjoy my free time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm quite pleased to know that I managed to finish this one before Monday. It took a bit of thinking for it to complement with the first character sheet, as well as having a distinct uniqueness to this character without breaking the connection with her sister.

Not too alike and not too different.

So now here's the second Death Note Character Sheet

* * *

**Character Sheet**

•**Actual Name: **Denise Langlais

•**Alias: **Dela

•**Sex:** Female

**•Age: **21

**•Height: **5'6

**•Weight: **49 kg

**•Eye/Hair color:** she has hazel brown eyes, and straight layered raven hair that reaches an inch below her shoulders.

**•Hair style: **her hair usually kept loose and she rarely opts to style it into a ponytail, which is only on certain busy days or situations that include tiring work.

**•Skin Tone: **She has lightly tanned skin, which is about a shade darker than her sisters' complexion. (A/N: Well, she spends more time outside than Elle.)

**•Facial Features: **Her deep-set eyes bear a close resemblance to that of her older sibling, however her high-arched eyebrows, ones that sharply angle downwards, add more depth to her facial structure. Her facial shape is slightly rounder than her sisters', genuinely making her look younger.

**•Outfit: **Her casual attire varies, she doesn't care too much about her clothing (A/N: Most of the time, she shares her clothes with her sister. This close familial bond entails her to comfortably wear the same outfit as her sisters' as if it were her own), as for formal events, she likes to wear one-shoulder cocktail dresses that measure a few inches above her knees.

**•Attitude:** Most people perceive her to be the very contrast of her sisters' nature. She is both vivacious and daring when it comes to any involvement relating to her work and everyday life, a trait that is relatively expected of her youthful age. Sometimes, she becomes the only voice bridging the gap between Elle and the rest of the world. She has the both the familiarity of family and the insight to understand the somewhat odd character of Elle. Whenever she is caught in a dilemma, she is known to be clever and quick-witted and her innate charm catches the attention and trust of most people.

**•Quirks:** Although she consciously straightens her posture, she has a habit of slumping while sitting and resting both of her hands behind her back in a relaxed position.

**•Likes: **She is very much attached to her sister and has an intense interest in collecting information, mainly news or significant data. She is often seen perusing said data while nibbling on a piece of tart, her favourite food. (A/N: Mango tart, Chocolate tart or any tart. She likes all the likes all the flavors)

**•Dislikes:** She harbors a deep distrust for shady characters. (A/N: mostly people that she has had no inkling of information or prior knowledge of. In other words, she is cautious to most strangers, especially ones who look or act suspiciously) She also has a strong dislike for undercooked or burned tart.

**•Religious Views: **Unlike her sister, she remains a Protestant up to the present day.

**•Political Views:** She vies for democracy, believing that it provides adequate freedom and restriction to all citizens of the state, something that proves to be beneficial to her career.

**•Occupation:** Confidential Informant

**•Family Members/ Close friends: **Elle is her older sister, she is also close to both M and N (A/N: And again I'm referring to the successors of M and N, the ones I'd soon introduce), but she is most comfortable around her childhood friend and colleague, Gertrude.

**•Strengths: **Her quick thinking and willingness to act make her a valuable asset to any investigation. Her capability to support herself and to adapt in changing situations becomes her strongest point; her natural charisma also benefits her greatly in acquiring information and forming close alliances.

**•Weaknesses:** Although she mostly seems like a trusting and reliable person, she is actually hesitant to rely on others (A/N: With the exception of her close friends/family members stated earlier). Her charisma becomes an illusion, a necessary move to gain trust and consequently important information.

**•Fears:** Like her sister, she is afraid of putting her only sibling at risk. (A/N: This obviously makes up for the fact that she oftenly volunteers to do the field work and outside inquiries) She is aware of the threats and perils of her job and fears the possibility of being caught and putting both her and her sister at danger.

•**Organization:** None

•**Medical illnesses, diseases or syndromes:** None

**Stats:**

**•Intelligence: **8/10

**•Creativity: **8/10

**•Initiative:** 10/10

**•Emotional Strength: **9 /10

**•Social Skills: **10/10

* * *

A/N: Two done, three more to go :D

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.

Please bear with me though if I don't reply immediately. I try my best to maintain my school life and at times I find it hard to enjoy my free time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **As to why Near and Mello have a successor, that'll be soon revealed in the story I'll soon publish. (Just two more character sheets to go!)

And well, the letter N is found in her last name rather than her first name XD

I liked a little variety, but I liked a little similarity as well. That may explain the reason why this girl is alike to Near in some physical aspects, yet there are some differences as well.

To know these differences my dear reader, I encourage you to read on.

And now I present to you the third Death Note Character Sheet.

* * *

**Character Sheet**

•**Actual Name: **Serrena Norwood

•**Alias: **N (successor to the original N)

•**Sex:** Female

•**Age: **17

•**Height: **5'0

•**Weight: **40 kg

•**Eye/Hair color: **her eyes are an eerie shade of pale ice blue, she has pearl white hair (A/N: apart from snow white hair, pearl white hair has a soft luminous glow similar to pearls -hence the name- yet it is often described as a very bright shade of white and may sometimes aggravate eyesight when exposed to intense light)

•**Hair style: **she has long wavy hair that reaches past her shoulder, she rarely styles her hair into a low side ponytail

•**Skin Tone: **she has rosy skin and her face easily reddens whenever she performs any tedious actions and exercises.

•**Facial Features: **her piercy blue eyes are described to be doe-eyed and clear, (A/N: her eye shape makes her look fairly innocent but the prominent color of her eyes usually attracts attention due to its' natural glint) her pale pink lips are habitually set in a small closed smile which makes her look cheerful by default.

•**Outfit: **Adding to the youthful appearance of her facial features, she is fond of wearing short frocks and dresses. Her dress varies from petite shirt dresses to airy sundresses and is usually paired up with a pair of simple doll shoes. (A/N: because of this, she is observed to be child-like and girlish in appearance) For formal occasions, she is usually clad in a knee-length dress with a more conservative print/color and a simple embellishment such as lace, bows or sashes.(A/N: most of the dresses she wears aren't form fitting and have skirts that spread out and flounce a bit, I was visualizing her into more of a girl than a mature woman in terms of physical appearance)

•**Attitude:** She has a very social and curious attitude. She known to be peculiarly interested in other peoples' affairs or interests and thrives on knowing more about a certain individuals' character or personality. Some people may tend to view her as an annoying and intruding person. She is certainly calm and collected in stressful situations, although she may act rashly due to her own peculiar interests. The perpetual smile that lasts on her face makes her look cheerful and a bit playful, nonetheless she is skilled at hiding her own disdain with such an innocent looking facial expression.

•**Quirks:** Her most noticeable habit is her constant smiling expression. She has another quirk of physically touching a person (A/N: This consists of either resting her hand on the shoulder or gently gripping the forearm) whenever said person is either answering a particularly interesting question or discussing something conversationally appealing.

•**Likes: **her most favorite subject, which started while schooling at Wammy's Orphanage is Human psychology and Psychiatry, she is sometimes amused by behavior and reactions of people, books and she also has a penchant for flowers.

•**Dislikes:** she dislikes people who guard themselves with unnecessary aggression or rudeness, (A/N: Though Elle inspires the most concentrated interest from her at times, she has no qualms about the reclusive attitudes of certain people. In fact, this poses as a uncovered mystery to her.), she hates the nauseating smell of paint and wilted or withered flowers.

•**Religious Views: **She had not personally known her parents, much less their religion. She is an Atheist that remains passive about religion.

•**Political Views:** She sees politics as a possible human deterrent or catalyst whenever it comes to crime.

•**Occupation:** Detective

•**Family Members/ Close friends: **She considers all of her associates and friends as close allies. She claims to know others personally yet only one person was really intimately connected to her since the day she first set foot in the orphanage. One of the recently deceased caretakers at Wammy's became her attendant, their friendship formed through the years and they became each others' confidants.

•**Strengths: **Her tenacity proves useful in covert situations, wherein both her innocence and physical appearance effectively fool suspects and criminals. She also has a brilliant mind in assessing a persons' true character and intentions. (A/N: She knows how to capture a liar in the most discrete way possible)

•**Weaknesses:** Sometimes she may put herself at considerable risk in order to quell her curiosity; her persistence even endangers her even further. (A/N: she finds doing indepth investigations such as spying or set-ups as an important investigatory route, most of the time she involves herself in this and disregards her own safety)

•**Fears:** As a result from a traumatic childhood experience, she has acquired a minor apprehension regarding swimming in deep levels of water, ones that reach well above her height. (A/N: She usually avoids any offer to swim and would prefer curling up below an umbrella and reading a book.)

•**Organization:** None

•**Medical illnesses, diseases or syndromes:** None

**Stats:**

•**Intelligence: **8/10

•**Creativity: **9/10

•**Initiative:** 10/10

•**Emotional Strength: **8 /10

•**Social Skills: **10/10

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Hrefitz for the review! As for the "fabrication', that will be revealed when I've published my story. And yes, I'm working on finishing these character sheets as fast as I can. My exams are approaching though, so I may not be able to type in a couple of days…. but it's only two character sheets away before I finally type in my prologue :D

Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Please bear with me though if I don't reply immediately. I try my best to maintain my school life and at times I find it hard to enjoy my free time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I feel as if you might wonder why M's successor is the same age as Elle, in fact, she's approximately two months older. In addition, she has met all the other three formerly introduced characters for only a couple of times, two to three occasions at the most. Nothing less, nothing more.

Now why?

That piece of information, like all other ones I've hinted at from the last three character sheets, will also be answered in the story itself. One more character sheet to go….

As promised, the fourth Death Note Character Sheet:

* * *

**Character Sheet**

**•Actual Name: **Francesca Ada Cesare

**•Alias: **M (successor to the original M), Cess

**•Sex:** Female

**•Age: **23

**•Height: **5'8

******•**Weight: 51 kg

******•**Eye/Hair color: She has Chartreuse Green eyes and a shade of Russet brown hair.

******•****Hair style: **her straight long hair is quite thick, so she often wears a simple plastic headband or styles her hair into a high ponytail to prevent her tresses from covering or pestering her face.

******•****Skin Tone: **she has ruddy skin; her complexion has a natural reddish tint to it. (A/N: Ruddy skin will usually make a person look as if he/she has mild sunburn due to the reddish hue)

**•Facial Features: **with her hair held back, she is described as having a heart-shaped face. The reddish tones on her skin are especially noticeable in the cheek area of her face. Her hooded eyes and thin lips usually give her a sharp look. (A/N: Hooded eyes have eyelids that partly cover the eyes. The proportions of the eyes are slightly narrower in size)

**•Outfit: **She is usually seen wearing a business casual type of attire, her profession requires her to wear a long lab coat as well. (A/N: this may comprise of twill Trench coats, a line and pencil skirts and white collared business shirts) Her casual attire is mostly made up of plain shirts, shorts and pants. She frequently wears a light grey cardigan, a gift given to her by one of her peers. She has a liking for halter and wrap dresses and wears them whenever she attends formal events.

**•Attitude:** She is a very practical individual. As a work-oriented person, she is kind and genuinely sympathetic in handling people. Her way of showing emotions are really quite evident, and she most likely wouldn't have any problem in openly expressing her dislike or fondness for others. She handles stressful situations in a tactful way, even though she has a tendency to become easily nervous, and would usually try any means to lessen her burden or pressure.

**•****Quirks:** She has a habit of organizing files or objects whenever she finds herself having nothing else to do. (A/N: No, it actually isn't a form of OCD, she isn't too obsessed about organization and whatnot)

**•Likes: **the soft feel of a pillow, her job, mocha shakes and volleyball games (A/N: She had once been a varsity player in her younger days)

**•Dislikes:** dusty or dirty rooms, people with complacent and negative attitudes, messy documents and cluttered objects

**•Religious Views: **She is a Roman Catholic up until the present day.

**•Political Views:** Concerning her political views, she is a social liberal. (A/N: She believes in the importance of equality, social justice and basic human rights)

**•Occupation:** General Pathologist

**•Family Members/ Close friends: **She is very close to many of her former classmates and colleagues. (A/N: These classmates were her peers during med school) She respects her associates, however she barely knows them at a personal level. (A/N: As what I've mentioned, she has met Elle and the others only a couple of times)

**•Strengths: **Her clinical and scientific knowledge is put to use in many cases requiring medical expertise. She is smart and straightforward due as a result of her practical approach in investigations.

**•Weaknesses:** Her apparent openness regarding her opinions or feelings may let others perceive her to be a naïve and brash individual. She also has trouble when it comes to pretending or feigning ignorance to concepts or ideas that she doesn't wholeheartedly agree to. (A/N: Well, if you asked for her opinion on kira, she'd denounce him like the plague. No caution, no regrets.)

**•Fears:** She fears being completely forgotten or left alone by the people closest to her. (A/N: Her fear is really quite peculiar, most especially on the fact that she isn't really on bad terms with any of her friends. This fear is probably an inborn type, one that wouldn't be commonly logical)

**•Organization:** None

**•Medical illnesses, diseases or syndromes:** She has a mild case of asthma (A/N: This is the type of asthma that is triggered by dust and other microscopic aerial pathogens. Nevertheless, it is a mild case and most possibly would only trigger if the specific allergen is in excess amounts)

**Stats:**

**•Intelligence: **7/10

**•Creativity: **8/10

**•Initiative:** 9/10

**•Emotional Strength: **8/10

**•Social Skills: **10/10

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to XxSisakevaxX, Chezz, Hrefitz, MissMeep and Asp. Anime for the reviews!

And MissMeep: Hmm I'll try my best not to make them too perfect :) And yes, I was hoping someone would see the similarity between Dela and Serrena! They really are quite similar, both are actually the ones willing to do voluntary outside investigations. But I can't guarantee that they'll be all chummy with eachother because they're somehow alike ;) Their main difference is the way they socialize. Serrena can most likely annoy people if she ever tries to probe deeper, that just makes Dela seem more likeable. However Dela won't necessarily like you back, that's where her distrust might hinder any emotional attachment. Serrena, on the other hand, is completely partial and might even still like you. But that'll only be more palpable if you interest her in any way.

Asp. Anime: I don't find that to be too weird though XD And I like the way you can pick up on the connections between the characters :D

XxSisakevaxX: Pretty obvious though, isn't it? XD

Chezz: Yes, I would be tweaking a bit on those. Right now I've already thought about how I should start the prologue, just hope that I'll be able to survive these dreaded exams X(

Hrefitz: I'll be adding both fanon and canon in my story, I'll also be adding some fanon of my own. But I have to say, the reaper world can sometimes be complicated ;)

Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Please bear with me though if I don't reply immediately. I try my best to maintain my school life and at times I find it hard to enjoy my free time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**The last and the only male death note character sheet I'll make. Now all these five characters included in the character sheets are actually the main characters of the story itself. So most of the POVs will be written in their perspective.

Gertrude is mainly a feminine name, right? But I've also heard of girls with a masculine name. He has quite a background history with his name though. Well, this character is the oldest among all of the other four.

But before all that, there is a very important fact to remember and to expect about this character in the beginning of the story:

He is dead.

So why would I even need to make a character sheet for him? To answer that, it's primarily centered on the fact that he does have a greater purpose in the story. Dead or alive. Now I have to say that there were obviously other successors to L's position, however Gertrude has a more involved role in the story.

And now the final and fifth Death Note Character Sheet:

* * *

**Character Sheet**

**•Actual Name:** Gertrude Regan Treston (A/N: On the eve of his parents' death, many of the rescuers and authorities were unable to find out his name. But after further investigation, it was later found out that his parents were a live-in couple and he was their illegitimate child, this secret was kept from all the relatives from both sides of the mother and father. The boy was barely able to recover from shock and trauma, his supposed relatives decided to send him to the Wammy Orphanage after he received an invitation by one of the headmasters at the institution. His real name was never known, and he himself eventually forgot it as he was recuperating from his injuries. Gertrude was his mothers' name while his father was named Regan, he retained his mothers' maiden name which is Treston.)

**•Alias:** Garen Stentor (A/N: His alias is actually an anagram of the name Regan Treston), L (A/N: He was formerly the fourth L)

**•Sex:** Male

**•Age:** 34

**•Height:** 5'9

**•Weight:** 56 kg

**•Eye/Hair color:** He has slate-gray eyes and dark chestnut brown hair.

**•Hair style:** His wispy hair nearly reaches his shoulders, he would usually slick down his hair only in formal situations or whenever he is required to impress certain people.

**•Skin Tone:** His pale and rather paper-thin skin emphasizes the light freckles that he dons on his face.

**•Facial Features:** His open and almond shaped eyes makes his appearance seem disarmingly kind. In addition, the freckles covering his face makes him look more informal and casual even with his strong jawline. (A/N: Some people would commonly attribute freckles as a key trait seen in persons living in rural or rustic landscapes, less likely would that be featured in a city or urban type of individual)

**•Outfit:** He would wear any item of clothing he can find in his wardrobe, he obviously doesn't care about how he'd look in casual clothing. More of his vanity will be shown when he does his job or attends formal gatherings. In more formal situations, he prefers to wear clean Italian cut suits with the classic dress shirt and tie underneath. For semi-formal events, he typically wears the suit as a blazer with a plain cotton shirt and no tie underneath.

**•Attitude: **He is said to be a very cautious and meticulous man. He does treat everyone civilly, yet he is known to hold lasting grudges against anyone he dislikes. Sometimes he tends to act more brashly in stressful situations, causing him to feel a bit vulnerable whenever he is caught in the heat of things.

**•Quirks: **He has a habit of touching a part of his face.(A/N: This is a very common habit among people, there are many claims that touching ones' face means that an individual feels nervous, embarrassed or is placed in an uncomfortable situation)

**•Likes:** He likes the sweet taste of mangoes, accompanying Dela, Elle or any of his other friends and drinking blended Scotch (A/N: Yes, he drinks whiskey, but in moderate amounts)

**•Dislikes:** He dislikes noisy and uncooperative people, rotten fruits and hot sunbaked days

**•Religious Views:** Roman Catholic

**•Political Views:** He believes that democracy is currently the best choice for politics, but he also has his own standards and views for the capability of the people running the government.

**•Occupation:** Confidential Informant

**•Family Members/ Close friends:** He has a shared history with both Dela and Elle. (A/N: He was seen as a reliable friend by both of them. He was also excited yet at the same time anxious about Dela's decision to follow his footsteps as an Informant) He hasn't personally known the successors of M and N nevertheless he has befriended N's former caretaker. He hasn't made any contact to his estranged relatives; they also seem to have no interest in contacting him either. (A/N: The reason that he was allowed to be taken into the orphanage, as claimed by the relatives, was for his intelligence to be formed at its' fullest potential. Many at Wammys' doubt this to be true since one of his uncles had approached the institution with a fairly large amount of money in hand and a determination to turn all familial links with him into a well-kept secret)

**•Strengths:** His strongest points are his charm and intellect. He has a way of putting people at ease, therefore making them susceptible to his influence or deceit. His sharp wit is also noted, it was clearly enough for him to be invited at Wammys' and to be granted the title of L.

**•Weaknesses:** His easygoing façade easily slips whenever he is startled or surprised. He may even get himself caught up in his thoughts too much; this causes him to forget the current crisis in the midst of panicked thinking.

**•Fears:** He always fears for the possibility of plans or situations that would go out of control. When matters go awry, he is afraid of the probability of either scaring away his quarry or putting himself and others at danger.

**•Organization:** None

**•Medical illnesses, diseases or syndromes:** He suffered minor deafness in his left ear during his teenage years and his back his covered by several white patches of healed skin. (A/N: In his youth, he was involved in a bomb explosion that eventually turned him into an orphan. At first, the numbing sensation in his ear was diagnosed as a permanent defect, yet his hearing would later fully restore in nearing the end of his adolescent stage)

**Stats:**

**•Intelligence:** 9/10

**•Creativity:** 9/10

**•Initiative:** 9/10

**•Emotional Strength:** 8/10

**•Social Skills:** 10/10

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's finally done. I found this whole experience to be very interesting, I admit that characterization really is a difficult concept to be understood in relation to the plot of the story.

So I'll rest a bit for now, but the prologue is nearly on its way. Best of luck to my story and to all of you readers out there! And thank you for all those who reviewed, gave their insight and questions!

Please bear with me though if I don't reply immediately. I try my best to maintain my school life and at times I find it hard to enjoy my free time.


End file.
